Danger Line
by Zokashime
Summary: Kecintaannya terhadap bola mata, membawa seorang Aomine Daiki berada digaris bahaya/ AoKaga slight MidoTaka/ Warning inside! RnR? [CHAP 2 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

_**Warn: Kekerasan! Bahasa kasar! Boyxboy or Yaoi, OOC (maybe), Typos, Bad EYD, dan kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!**_

 _ **Kurobas Belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama**_

 _ **Danger Line by Me**_

 _ **AoKaga slight MidoTaka**_

 _ **Rate: T+**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Suspense/crime/sedikit gore!**_

 _ **Yoshh Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…

" _ **Kecintaannya terhadap bola mata, membawa seorang Aomine Daiki berada di garis bahaya"**_

Remaja belasan tahun beranugrah bola mata sewarna darah menyapa senyuman seorang wanita di sebrang sana. Menguap kecil sebagai tanda bahwa tidurnya kurang maksimal, namun aroma roti panggang bercampur keju menguar penciuman dan mengalahkan niatan untuk menarik selimut.

Dia berjalan kearah wanita yang mengulas senyuman di bibir merah tanpa oles _**lipstick**_ , tapi dalam sekejap pandangan terhadap eksistensi itu lenyap. Wanita itu menghilang.

Merasa tidak ada yang aneh, dia menarik kursi dan mendaratkan bokongnya menghadap hidangan di atas meja beralas kaca. Tidak tahu siapa gerangan yang menyiapkan, satu tangan terjulur untuk meraih gelas berisi likuid susu coklat panas. Bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin melalui celah jendela yang terbuka, ia menyesap minuman itu hati-hati seolah tidak akan pernah merasakannya lagi.

Ciuman dengan bibir gelas dilepas, ia ganti dengan lahapan roti panggang. Sungguh, mulutnya akan menjadi bekerja lebih keras jika ia sudah bergemul dengan makanan. Punggung tangan naik mengusap lumeran keju yang menetes di bibir bawah.

Dia senang … namun …

Byurrrrrr!

Jdak!

"Sial, bangun bocah!"

Kagami sontak kaget, menegakkan diri dan memepet tembok yang tidak tau rupa karena cetnya sudah mengelupas dan banyak tumbuh lumut, mungkin disebabkan ruangan ini memiliki udara yang begitu lembab. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri mencari kehangatan setelah diguyur seember air oleh seseorang tinggi besar di hadapannya.

Meringis tertahan, ia menggigit bibir bawah yang sudah bengkak berdarah merasakan betapa sakit punggungnya akibat tendangan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang ketika membangunkannya.

"Makan ini supaya kau tidak mati."

Terlihat pintu besi berkarat dibanting kuat dan digembok kembali setelah orang yang bertugas memberinya makan hari ini keluar. Lalu ia mendengar gaung tertawaan setelahnya.

Kagami menunduk, mengusap perih bibirnya dengan jari tangan. Selepasnya ia melihat capan cairan merah yang terlukis. "Akh!" ia menjerit kecil.

Pandangannya lepas pada makanan yang tersaji di lantai kotor. Ia menghela napas, bahkan, makanan itu tidak layak untuk binatang sekalipun.

Ia tidak mengharapkan makanan semewah mimpinya tadi, segelas susu coklat panas dan roti panggang berlumer keju. Itu makanan orang mampu, sedangkan ia hanya anak yang hidup di bagian terkecil gerlapnya cahaya dunia. Cukup dengan segelas air putih dan nasi tanpa lauk, sungguh ia akan bersyukur. Bukan makanan seperti muntahan babi yang terhidang di depan matanya.

Dia ingin menangis dan berteriak berdeklarasi pada dunia, adakah keadilan walau hanya sedikit saja untuknya. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya, takdir yang dikutuk dewa atau nasib yang tersirat. Biarkan ia menjadi bagian kecil tak terlihat dari salah satu pengisi planet.

Makanan di tendang tersisih ke pojokan ruangan bersama semut yang sudah bergerumul. Lebih baik ia tak makan, mungkin mati sebuah pilihan.

….

Siku menancap di meja, telapak tangan menumpu kepala. Satu tanganya lagi lihai memegangi batangan berkebul mengedarkan asap putih dan meninggalkan zat nikotin dalam tubuh. Seraya membuang abu yang sudah panjang, ia berkata, "Mana dia?" katanya kepada pemuda _**raven**_ yang baru saja menghidangkan kopi hitam.

"Tadi masih di dalam laboratoriumnya, mungkin sekarang dalam perjalan menuju ke sini," jawab si pemuda _**raven**_. "Tuan, kurasa kau tidak bodoh dan sudah membaca larangan untuk tidak merokok di ruangan ini," dia berkata tegas.

"Hah, tentu saja aku tidak bodoh," katanya menyeringai. "Tapi tentang peraturan itu memangnya aku peduli." Dia membuang puntung rokonya ke lantai dan menggilas menggunakan sepatu hitam mengkilat yang membalut kedua kaki.

Si pemuda hanya diam memandang tak suka pada klien tuannya yang datang pagi ini. Memangnya dia siapa seenaknya sendiri. Ia akan mengumpat pedas jika saja–

"Yo, Aomine,"

–Tuannya tidak datang.

"Lama sekali, kacamata. Aku bisa menjamur keriput menunggumu," cuapnya, melingkarkan kedua tangan di dada dan terkekeh kecil. "Kecuali kau hidangkan gadis agresif dan _**sexi**_ ," lanjutnya. "Oh, jangan lupa dada yang bes–"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Aomine," celanya. Pria seumuran yang dijuluki kacamata melemparkan amplop coklat ukuran sedang kepada pria _**navy**_ di sebrang meja. Kemudian bergulir melihat pelayannya. "Takao, enyahlah," titahnya.

Orang yang merasa punya nama Takao mengerjap. "Baiklah, Shin-chan." Meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyum menghias bibirnya.

Aomine di sebrang mendongak, urung membuka amplop di tangan. "Oi, Midorima, apa-apaan dengan panggilan itu," ejeknya sembari melepaskan tawa yang membuat sang empu kesal.

"Diamlah, Aomine, tidak ada yang lucu, nanodayo." Seraya menaikkan kacamata ia menarik kursi dan duduk rapi.

"Eh, pelayan baru? Kurasa aku baru melihatnya sekarang," tanyanya, menarik cangkir kopi dan menegaknya sedikit.

Midorima meletakkan tangannya di meja, dia menjawab, "Bisa dibilang begitu, aku memergoki dia masuk ke dalam kantor beberapa hari lalu. Kemudian dia meminta pekerjaan, dan tentang panggilan itu sebenarnya aku merasa kesal, namun ada banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada terus-terusan menegurnya."

Aomine menyipit dan menatap manik Midorima. "Kau memberinya pekerjaan semudah itu?" Aomine tidak paham. "Tidakkah kau curiga, bagaimana jika ia menggulingkan dan membocorkan pekerjaanmu pada kepolisian?"

Pria berambut hijau terang bagai daun di musim semi itu melukis senyum ringan seolah tak ada beban dalam hidupnya. "Kaukira aku idiot, Aomine," katanya. "Tentu saja aku waspada tentang itu, nanodayo. Sudah kusiapkan 'sesuatu' jika dia berani melakukan hal yang kaukatakan tadi," jelasnya dengan senyum licik.

Aomine hanya mengedikkan bahu mendengar penjelasan rekan yang dapat memenuhi hobinya itu. "Terserah, intinya jika kau diseret polisi jangan bawa-bawa namaku, itu saja," tuturnya, menyesap cairan hitam yang masih lumayan penuh dalam gelas. Menghentikan obrolan sejenak, dia teralihkan oleh amplop yang gagal dibukanya tadi.

"Barangnya sangat bagus sesuai seleramu, kuyakin kau pasti akan tertarik." Midorima berucap sembari merogoh ponsel dari dalam saku jas lab putihnya. Mengetik beberapa nomor kemudian menekan tombol hijau. Terdengar nada sambung dan tak lama suara yang diharapkan berbicara, dia bertanya, "Miyaji, kau sudah memberinya makan?"

"Sudah, Tuan."

Midorima puas akan jawaban tegas anak buahnya di telpon. Menutup sambungan setelah memberi peringatan untuk menjaga barangnya dengan baik.

"Kagami Taiga, umur limabelas tahun, berjenis kelamin laki-laki." Aomine membaca selembar kertas yang bertanda tangan Midorima setelah ia keluarkan dari dalam amplop. Bola mata _**sapphire**_ bergulir melirik si _**zamrud.**_ "Laki-laki?" ia bertanya seakan tak puas dari tulisan yang tercetak.

Midorima memasukkan ponselnya. "Ya, kurasa tak masalah perempuan atau laki-laki." Midorima membalas tatapan Aomine santai. "Yang terpenting memiliki bola mata yang indah. Perhatikan baik-baik fotonya."

Kelereng _**sapphire**_ kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada kertas putih di atas meja. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama, mulai dari rambut yang berwarna merah tua, uniknya bergradasi hitam di bagian bawah. Kedua alis yang bercabang, membuat ia menukikkan bibir. Dan di sana titik yang ia cari, bola Kristal sewarna batu garnet merah. "Oke, tidak buruk," ucapnya.

Midorima terkekeh mendengar pujian sealakadarnya terhadap barang yang ia miliki. Kadang klien yang merupakan teman SMA-nya itu tak pernah punya selera humor yang bagus. Ya, meski ia pun sebenarnya begitu. "Pastinya, Aomine, kau jangan meremehkan seleraku juga, atau…" terhenti, perkataannya menggantung di udara.

"Tsk! Atau apa?" Aomine berdecak tak suka menunggu.

"… atau … jika kau tidak tertarik biar aku yang mengoleksinya," katanya meloloskan ucapan yang terhenti.

Mahluk berkulit dim berbalut kemeja senada warna surainya meledakkan tawa. "Yang benar saja kacamata, kau mau bermain curang, hh?" ledeknya. "Tidak bisa, seberapapun buruk barangnya tetap akan kuambil, karena kali ini giliranku, kan?"

"Ya ya," respon seadanya. "Cepat habiskan kopimu dan kita ke belakang melihat barangnya." Ia berujar, melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan yang sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk kembali ke laboratorium.

Aomine membebaskan udara dan mengeluarkan sebungkus camilan dalam saku, menarik satu batang dan menyundutnya, kepulan asap putih kembali memenuhi ruangan. "Tsk, aku tak suka kopinya," katanya. "Terlalu manis, kau tahu."

Midorima mengibaskan tangan untuk mengusir asap rokok yang sengaja dihembuskan Aomine kearahnya. Mengeluarkan masker dari saku jas dan langsung dipakai menutupi indra penciuman. Berdiri dari kursi dan mulai melangkah.

Begitupun dengan Aomine, ia merangkul pundak Midorima yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti, kemudian berbisik, "Hidupmu berat sekali, kawan."

Sang empu berdecak dongkol, menepis lengan Aomine kasar. Mereka berjalan bersampingan menelusuri lorong minim cahaya.

Aomine tidak paham maksud dari tujuan meminimkan cahaya tersebut, apakah untuk menghemat listrik atau ada maksud lain. Ya, ia tahu markas penelitian Midorima begitu luas dan juga digabungkan dengan tempat tinggalnya. Jika ia berjalan sendirian, mungkin akan kesasar untuk kembali.

Selepas keluar dari lorong, cahaya matahari menyambut menyilaukan mata. Mereka harus melewati halaman luas tanpa atap untuk menuju ruang sekap. Aomine menguap bosan. "Mengapa kau tidak buat kendaraan untuk berjalan dari kantormu menuju ke sini," protesnya.

"Hah, berjalanlah sedikit, itung-itung olahraga, Aomine."

"Apa? Aku tak butuh olahraga, beginipun aku sudah sehat," membuang rokok yang sudah sampai nasib, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dasar hitam.

"Ya, sehat. Kau tidak tahu tiba-tiba kolestrolmu tinggi, kemudian kau terserang struk, lalu setelah itu kau mati," celetuknya. "Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menertawakanmu-nanodayo."

"Tidak akan, umurku bahkan masih tigapuluhan," tolaknya.

Midorima tak menanggapi lagi ocehan Aomine, memang susah berbicara kepada orang yang otaknya kurang, ia tahu itu karena mereka SMA berada dalam satu kelas yang sama.

Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang sangat kecil. Dan bangunan itu terpisah dari kebanyakan bangunan lainnya.

Aomine bergidik, rasanya sangat dingin tetapi tidak menyegarkan. Ia melihat anak buah Midorima cekatan membuka pintu kamar berteralis di sudut kanan. Aomine menghindari bersentuhan dengan pintu besi itu ketika masuk, karena begitu kotor dan berkarat penuh. "Padahal diluar panas, mengapa di ruangan ini begitu lembab," tanyanya heran.

"Oh, aku sudah mengatur sedemikian rupa supaya tempat ini selalu lembab dan dapat menyiksa tawananku," jawab Midorima lugas.

"Heh, kejam sekali."

"Itu, kan, yang kita suka."

Aomine menyeringai, pandangannya berbelusuk ke ruangan yang baru ia kunjungi. Bertahun-tahun ia bekerja sama dengan Midorima, baru kali ini diajak ke ruangan yang sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Tempatnya sama sekali tak terawat, banyak kecoa juga semut berkeliaran, apalagi lumut-lumut yang tumbuh di dinding.

"Cepat periksalah, Aomine, aku masih banyak kerjaan penting, nanodayo." Midorima bertitah.

Pihak yang disebut mengulum senyum. Sebelum memeriksa target, ia menyesap rokok mentolnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Kemudian berjongkok menyetarakan mangsa yang sedang memeluk kedua lutut dengan tangan terborgol. "Hey, bocah," katanya menyapa, dia menyibakkan rambut merah yang menghalangi kening. Aomine berjengit, ia tertawa kecil. "Kukira alis cabang itu hanya editanmu, Midorima."

Midorima berkedut. "Rendah sekali harus berbohong seperti itu."

Aomine menyemburkan asap rokok tepat di wajah bocah lusuh di hadapannya, dan ia semakin menaikkan oktaf tawa ketika bocah yang ia ingat bernama Kagami Taiga terbatuk-batuk.

Kagami menahan paru-parunya yang sakit. Darahnya bergolak, cukup ia diperlakukan tidak adil semacam ini. Walaupun keselamatannya hanya nol persen setidaknya ia dapat membalas meski hanya dengan pukulan kecil. "Akhhhhh!" ia berteriak kencang saat lelaki dim menyundutkan rokok ke alisnya.

"Oi, Aomine," geram Midorima. "Hati-hati kau bisa melukai matanya."

Aomine menghiraukan, ia fokus pada bola mata merah yang melotot seakan ingin memakannya. Mata itu penuh ambisi membunuh, entah apa jadinya kalau tangan anak itu tidak diborgol, mungkin Aomine sudah mendapat tonjokan yang dapat membuat bibirnya dower. Ia mengembangkan senyum. "Sudah berapa lama bocah ini kau kurung?" tanyanya tanpa mengalih dari fokus.

"Sekitar empat hari berikut hari ini," jawab Midorima di belakang.

Kagami benci, terlalu naïf untuk bisa memukul orang tua yang sedang memeriksa matanya, entah apa yang sedang dia cari. Harusnya Kagami tak mencoba memberontak tadi pagi, sehingga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tanganya sudah tak bebas, ia mendapatkan borgolan. Sekarang harus bagaimana? Apa hanya menggeram saja.

Sekarang Aomine memeriksa mata bagian kanan Kagami, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dari mana kaudapatkan bocah ini?"

"Anak buahku menemukannya di tumpukkan sampah kota Seirin," melirik jam. "Bergegaslah, aku harus mengamati penelitianku," katanya, memperingati kembali.

"Oke-oke," gerutu Aomine, memandang intens hiasan indahnya. Ia menjulurkan telapak tangan dan mengelus pipi Kagami, kemudian…

Cuh!

Midorima terbelalak.

"Bangsat!" umpat Aomine dalam sembari memejamkan mata, karena Kagami baru saja meludahi wajahnya. Alih-alih mengelap liur menjijikan, Aomine lebih memilih menekan kedua pipi Kagami menggunakan satu tangan sampai membuat mangsa tersakiti. "KAU….!" Katanya penuh penekanan.

Anak buah Midorima yang berjaga terdiri dari Miyaji Kiyoshi dan Shinsuke Kimura, greget dan membuat tubuhnya panas ingin menendang atau menyiksa bocah sialan itu seperti tadi pagi. Miyaji yang memiliki surai blonde maju terlebih dahulu, akan memelayangkan kakinya dan semoga tulang rusuk Kagami patah kali ini.

Kagami tetap memelototkan mata, berjanji pada diri sendiri sesakit apapun ia tidak akan berteriak.

"Matilah kau nak!" teriak Miyaji semangat. Namun, ia terkaget dan tak percaya ketika Aomine dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan kakinya. Ia dihentakkan, untung masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan kalau tidak ia sudah terjengkang.

Kagami membola sama tak percayanya dengan Miyaji.

"Kuperingatkan kalian," kata Aomine dingin. "Jangan kalian siksa lagi bocah ini," ia melirik Miyaji beserta rekannya juga Midorima secara bergantian.

Mendapat pesan secara tidak langsung, Midorima angkat bicara, "Tidak kuperbolehkan lagi kalian menyiksanya, paham!"

Perintah itu disauti dengan tegas.

Aomine keluar setelahnya dengan diikuti Midorima di belakang. Miyaji dan Kimura bertugas mengunci kembali ruangan itu dan berjaga, meninggalkan Kagami dalam kesendirian dan kegelapan.

Midorima tersenyum memperhatikan temannya yang sekarang sedang membasuh wajah di keran, yang memang ia sediakan untuk mencuci tangan setelah keluar dari ruangan lembabnya. "Tidakkah kau serakah, Aomine?"

Aomine mengusap wajah beceknya. "Serakah?" bertanya balik sebab ia tak mengerti pertanyaan rekannya di samping.

"Aku tahu modusmu, teman. Kau tidak memperbolehkan anak buahku menyiksa bocah ingusan itu, karena kauingin menyiksanya seorang diri, bukan?"

Pria dim yang harusnya sudah mulai menata kehidupan itu tertawa hingga memamerkan giginya. Ia lakukan sebagai jawaban, "Ya." Melangkah dengan seringai kemudian ia bertanya, "Kapan mulai oprasinya?"

"Dua hari lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Salam AoKaga,**

 **Zoka**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTE:**_

 _ **1\. Disclaimer, warning, berikut yang lainnya tertulis di chapter satu. Jadi silahkan baca terlebih dahulu supaya tidak kecewa.**_

 _ **2\. Semua yang tertulis di fanfiction ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pengetahuan medis yang real.**_

 _ **3\. Demi kelangsungannya, maafkan saya jika character kesayangan kalian akan menjadi korban mulai dari chap ini.**_

 _ **Yossshhh, enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…

Musik mengalun kencang di atas meja berukir kayu mahoni–

" _ **Shit.**_ " Dia mengumpat, tatkala matanya masih terpejam dan masih enggan untuk melepas selimut tebal juga selimut kulit di samping.

–datangnya dari sebuah ponsel paling terkini berwarna senada dengan rambut panther liar di luaran sana. Hanya sebuah benda mati tanpa perasaan, dia tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Tuannya. Masih melepaskan bunyi tanpa dosa, namun, tak lama tangan dim merenggutnya.

Aomine perlahan membuka mata, berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan cahaya ponsel yang masuk ke dalam retina. Dia berdecak melihat nama penelpon yang tertera di layar ponsel, sebelum menjawab ia memijat pelipisnya sejenak.

" _ **Halo, Aomi–"**_

" _ **Sial, ini masih pagi!"**_ kesal mendominasi, sehingga ia memotong begitu saja perkataan sang penelpon.

Terdengar umpatan yang sama dari sebrang sana, kemudian, _**"Pagi? Kuharap matamu tidak buta untuk melihat jam sekarang…"**_

Aomine menguap, melirik jam digital di meja yang sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas lebih sepuluh menit.

"… _ **terserah, sekarang aku butuh barang,"**_ si penelpon melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah diam menunggu respon Aomine.

" _ **Oke, kau butuh berapa?"**_ tanyanya malas, dia menoleh untuk memastikan jika seseorang di sampingnya masih tertidur pulas.

" _ **Untuk saat ini, satu sudah cukup."**_

" _ **Mau yang mati atau hidup."**_

" _ **Yang mati saja."**_

" _ **Akan kuhubungi jika sudah mendapatkan barangnya."**_ Klik, sambungan ditutup secara sepihak. Aomine meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja.

"Uhh." Seseorang yang lain menggeliat dan menegakkan tubuh.

"Kau bangun?" Tanya Aomine, melirik wanita muda _**sexi**_ cantik dan paling berpotensi jika sudah menghiburnya.

Surai panjang berwarna _**pink**_ cerah tergerai bebas menutupi sedikit kedua dadanya yang lolos tanpa baju. "Astaga, Daiki!" pekiknya. "Sudah siang, kau tidak membangunkanku. Aku ada pekerjaan lain," katanya, setelah tak sengaja melihat jam digital yang bertengger indah di sana. Ia loncat dari ranjang, mengambil pakaian yang berserakan di lantai dan masuk kamar mandi.

Aomine mengerutkan dahi, mana ia tahu jika ada pekerjaan. Seingat dia, wanita itu yang duluan merayunya tadi malam, hingga berakhir di dalam kamar dan di atas ranjang. Meski ia akui, gadis cantik bernama Momoi Satsuki tidak buruk untuk sekedar menghiburnya, melupakan sejenak tentang wajah dan mata merah.

"Ah, bagaimana ini," celoteh Satsuki selepas menimbulkan diri dan sudah rapi mengenakan pakainnya. Ia naik ke atas ranjang untuk mencium bibir Aomine yang bersemu kecoklatan, kemudian merampas lembaran uang dari tangannya. "Oke, terima kasih sudah memakaiku malam ini," katanya dengan logat centil, mengambil tas dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Aomine tidak peduli, merampas ponselnya untuk bertatapan.

….

Midorima menaikan kacamata, terukir senyum halus di bibirnya yang tipis. Memandang _**Erlenmeyer**_ berisi cairan zat kimia yang dapat lebih mempercantik tampilan koleksi bola matanya. Cairan kimia itu dibuat dengan sedikit tambahan molekul darah dari korban sendiri.

Dengan sangat hati-hati ia letakkan di atas meja kerja, lalu berjalan ke sebuah ruangan kecil bersuhu normal dengan pH yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga pengawetan yang dilakukan mendapatkan hasil baik.

Tangan berbalut _**handscoon**_ bergerak lihai mengambil salah satu kotak yang terbuat dari kaca berisi sepasang bola mata yang berwarna cantik, tepatnya berwarna hitam sedikit kebiruan, mengingatkan pada milik seseorang. Dia membawa ke meja kerja untuk dipoles supaya bisa dipajang di lemari koleksi.

Tok … tok …

Mengabaikan ketukan yang datang, netra _**emerald**_ enggan merubah fokus dari objek. Ia ambil pinset yang berada di kotak alat dan memindahkan satu bola mata ke piringan transparan.

Tok … tok …

Mendengus, tahu tidak ada pilihan lain, ia tinggalkan aktivitasnya sejenak. Membuka _**handscoon**_ dan mencuci tangan lalu menyemprot telapak tangannya dengan _**alcohol**_. "Ada apa?" ia bertanya setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati Takao berdiri dengan tangan membawa gagang telpon.

"Ada telpon," jawabnya.

Sebelum melangkah pergi dan mengambil gagang telpon, pria yang mempunyai hobi tentang dunia sains itu menutup pintu laboratoriumnya. " _ **Ya, hallo.**_ "

" _ **Tsk, kauini lama sekali. Kenapa telponku tidak diangkat."**_

" _ **Ponselku di rumah, aku sedang di lab. Ada apa, Aomine?"**_ tanyanya. Memanjakan bokongnya sejenak di ruang istirahat. Memerintahkan Takao yang notabene pelayannya untuk membawakan segelas teh dingin.

" _ **Hah, kurasa sebentar lagi kepalamu botak…"**_

Midorima tak tersenyum sama sekali mendengar ejekan yang masuk gendang telinganya.

"… _ **oke, aku butuh barang, satu saja untuk sore ini."**_ Aomine melanjutkan.

" _ **Untuk siapa?"**_ dia bertanya santai sembari menyesap tehnya.

" _ **Kerjakan saja, tak usah banyak Tanya. Ohya, dia minta mati."**_

Belum juga Midorima menjawab untuk menyetujui, ia menghela napas karena Aomine sudah memutus sambungan. Berpikir enggan untuk melakukannya, namun, ia tak enak hati pada rekan yang sama-sama saling menguntungkan. Ia mendapatkan uang dari Aomine, dan Aomine mendapatkan uang darinya.

Entah, masih tidak menyangka jika mereka akan hidup dalam gelembung yang sama. Seraya mengembalikan gagang telpon pada lelaki yang lebih muda sedang berdiri di hadapan, ia bertanya, "Takao, kau takut darah?"

Pihak yang disebut namanya menggaruk rambut belakang. "Tidak juga, sih," katanya ragu.

"Oke, aku butuh bantuanmu kali ini, karena rekan bedahku sedang tidak ada," jelasnya.

Iris melebar. "Hah, t-tapi aku tidak tahu tentang medis. Jika aku melakukan kesalahan bagaimana?" suhu tubuhnya berubah panas dingin.

"Tentu saja kauakan kubunuh."

Takao menelan ludah di tempat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membebanimu untuk hal yang bisa merugikan. Kau hanya tinggal diam dan mengikuti perintahku, paham?" jelas Midorima selanjutnya.

"Paham." Takao menjawab antusias, dan sekarang ia malah tidak sabar untuk cepat masuk ruang bedah, sebab ia selalu melihat Tuannya, Midorima, hanya berkutat sekitar dua ruangan, kalau tidak ruang bedah pasti laboratoriumnya. Dipastikan ia akan membawa kamera nanti.

Selepas memberi intruksi lengkap pada Takao, Midorima langsung menuju gedung belakang di mana anak buahnya berada. "Bagaimana keadaan Kagami?"

Kimura menjawab, "Dia baik-baik saja, Tuan. Hanya saja dia tidak mau makan."

Miyaji memasang wajah tak sedap. "Bagaimana jika aku siksa," tawarnya.

"Jangan melanggar aturan, Miyaji," Midorima memberi peringatan. "Aku meminta bantuan kalian untuk oprasi kali ini."

"Jadi Kagami mau dibutakan sekarang, bukankah waktunya masih besok?" Tanya Miyaji kurang paham.

Midorima menaikkan kecamata. "Jadwal Kagami memang besok, tapi untuk sekarang bukan dia." Ia melangkah maju, Miyaji dan Kimura mengekor seolah tahu bahwa Tuannya memerintahkan, "Ikuti aku."

Sehabis menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh dari ruang sekap Kagami. Miyaji dan Kimura berdiri di ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Bedah', namun bukan itu yang mereka tuju tapi ruangan di sampingnya yang bertulis 'Objek'.

"Takao, sudah selesai?" Tanya Midorima saat ia membuka pintu.

"Sudah, Shin-chan. Semuanya sudah beres, aku sudah membersihkannya dan mengganti pakaian."

Midorima tersenyum kalem mengapresiasi pekerjaan cepat pelayannya. Dia mendekati seorang pemuda yang sedang tertunduk putus asa. Ia akan menjadikan pemuda ini korban selanjutnya, dan jangan Tanya untuk yang keberapa.

Berkulit putih pucat, surai hitam panjang sebahu dan bola mata yang indah, tentu saja.

Sekedar info, ia menemukan pemuda ini sedang melakukan aksi bunuh diri di sebuah jembatan layang kota Shutoku. Selidik demi selidik, ternyata ia memiliki bola mata yang cukup menarik untuk dijadikan recehan.

Ya, ia hanya membantu mengurangi beban dan memanfaatkan keadaan. Bukankah mahluk hidup akan tetap berdiri di atas tanah jika ia bisa memanfaatkan sekecil apapun keadaan di sekitarnya. Hukum alamnya, jika kau berdiri maka dia yang jatuh atau kau yang jatuh maka dia menang. Pilihan.

Pria yang memiliki aksen unik dalam bicaranya itu mengeluarkan sebuah _**spuit**_ steril dalam saku jas lab berikut satu buah ampul obat anestesi. Terampil tanpa hambatan, ia menyuntikan cairan obat tersebut ke dalam tubuh objek. Hanya menunggu beberapa detik, pria malang memejamkan matanya tak sadarkan diri. Midorima berjalan keluar setelah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera membawa sang objek ke dalam ruang bedah.

Terlihat semua alat sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik dan lengkap. Ia tidak membuang waktu untuk hal yang percuma. Miyaji dan Kimura membaringkan objek di atas meja besi dingin, menelanjangi dan hanya menyisahkan celana dalam, merentangkan kedua tangan juga kakinya kemudian diborgol dengan kuat tanpa celah, tidak terkecuali dengan leher supaya tidak dapat bergerak ketika oprasi berjalan.

Selagi mereka melakukan persiapan objek, Midorima mencuci kedua tangannya dan menyemprot dengan _**alcohol**_ dia menggunakan _**handsoon**_ juga masker sebagai perlindungan. Mematikan lampu ruangan dan menghidupkan lampu fokus bedah hanya kepada objek. "Takao jarum," pintanya.

Takao yang bertugas sebagai penyedia alat yang dibutuhkan, sigap memberikannya pada sang peminta. Dia menelan ludah pahit, ekspektasi tentang ruang bedah yang ia dambakkan tidak sesederhana otaknya. Tubuh gemetar ketika netra yang memiliki titik pusat penglihatan lebih, menyaksikan Midorima menusuk perut objek dengan jarum ukuran besar berkali-kali.

Membuka masker, kepala hijau bergumam, "Efek biusnya masih bekerja." Objek masih belum membuka mata sehingga tidak merespon tusukan jarum darinya. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan, sepertinya ada kesalahan perhitungan dosis atau ketidaktepatan pengambilan obat dalam ampul. Sudah ia perhitungkan jika objek akan sadar dalam waktu enam menit, tapi ternyata meleset. "Kita tunggu satu menit lagi," putusnya.

"Kenapa memangnya," Takao mengajukan Tanya. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan pada orang itu, Shin-chan?"

"Karena dia belum sadar, kau bisa lihat, kan?" jawabnya tanpa memandang pihak yang bertanya. "Dan tentu saja mencongkel matanya, apa lagi."

Miyaji terkekeh kala itu, menertawakan Takao yang belum banyak tahu dengan urusan ini dan itu.

Yang ditertawakan sama sekali tidak merasa, ia kembali memandang Midorima setelah menatap orang yang terbaring di sana prihatin. "Harusnya bagus, bukan? Jadi dia tak merasakan sakit saat kau congkel matanya."

Midorima menoleh kali ini, lalu dia berkata, "Tidak bagus, nanodayo. Aku sangat suka jeritan korban-korban di sini saat sedang diambil matanya," kembali dalam posisi semula. Seraya menaikkan kacamata, ia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, kesakitan mereka seperti alunan musik yang langka, dan kau tidak akan pernah mendengarnya setiap saat." Seringai tercipta, masker kembali menutupi sebagian wajah menyisahkan mata terperangkap _**frame**_ kaca.

Objek membuka mata, sebagai pemastian Midorima kembali menancapkan jarum pada perut terekspose lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" dia menjerit membuat netra si _**zamrud**_ bersemangat. Cairan merah kental mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit menghiasi perut putih sang objek.

"Takao, gunting." Selepas menerima alat yang ia pinta, Midorima menggunting kelopak mata kiri bagian atas korban secara perlahan.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" ia berteriak. Tubuhnya bereaksi menggeliat, merespon sakit yang amat sangat. Menggerakkan tangan dan kaki yang percuma di dalam borgolan. Kepalanya dipegangi oleh Miyagi juga Kimura sehingga membantu Midorima dalam proses pengguntingan.

"Ya, berteriaklah, menjeritlah, sesukamu," tuturnya. Ia bahagia sarung tangan putihnya berubah menjadi merah, berlumur darah segar nan hangat.

Midorima ingin lebih dari ini, adrenalinnya terpacu. Ia melihat mata bagian kanan dari sang objek menutup mengeluarkan cairan bening, begitupula dengan bagian kiri yang sudah bercampur darah merah sehingga menetes ke meja dan mengalir jatuh ke lantai.

Takao melotot, merasakan keram otot-otot mata melihat pemandangan ekstrim tepat di hadapan. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia menelan ludah. Tetiba tubuhnya panas begitu saja, jantung memompa darah tidak normal. Membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya jika ia ada diposisi tersebut, apalagi jika sang objek sedang menjerit histeris. Tangan gemetar, kotak alat yang di bawanya hampir saja terjatuh, dan makin terkaget ketika Midorima menoleh kearahnya.

"Jika kau tidak kuat akan hal ini, silahkan keluar saja," katanya dingin, meletakkan potongan kulit kelopak mata yang telah terlepas di piringan seputih tulang, memperlihatkan sebagian bola mata yang telah menonjol bercampur darah amis.

Takao diam, bibirnya rapat tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan, ia tak berani menatap balik _**manic**_ Midorima yang seperti sedang kerasukan iblis. Ia juga tak bisa bergerak, terlalu kelu untuk berjalan keluar. Ketika sang Tuan meminta gunting baru, ia memberikan dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia meminta pingsan saja, supaya tak bisa menyaksikan seseorang disiksa.

Dalam hati, Midorima begitu menyayangkan sikap Takao. Namun, hal itu tidak menciutkannya untuk melakukan lebih dalam, ia kembali beraksi. Teriakan indah masuk memanjakan gendang telinga ketika ia menggunting bagian bawahnya. Kali ini tidak ia lakukan secara perlahan, tetapi sangat cepat. Kemudian potongan itu ia campurkan bersama yang sebelumnya.

Mengambil cairan _**aquadest**_ steril untuk disiramkan pada bola mata yang sudah terlihat sempurna.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" menggelinjang sakit yang tak terdefiniskan juga perih. Inikah karma dalam hidup yang harus ia terima.

Jas putihnya ternodai, bercak merah menempel di sana sini. Midorima mengangkat bibirnya tak bisa membendung rasa bahagia, ketika tonjolan bola mata memberikan kesan yang sangat indah dengan hiasan darah bewarna merah dan bau amis pekat yang menguar. Tak perlu alat kali ini, ia hanya membutuhkan dua jari untuk mengeluarkan Kristal tersebut. "Takao bawakan aku kotak kaca yang di sana," katanya.

Takao berjalan sempoyongan.

Sekarang alunan musik sedang berdendang menghibur di hadapan. Jeritan, air mata, rasa frustasi, kepasrahan, menggaung bebas di ruangan penuh dosa. Ia menancapkan kedua jari untuk mencongkel bola mata itu keluar dari tempatnya, melahirkan kepermukaan. Mengambil bersama dengan saraf-saraf halus yang terhubung ke otak untuk mematikan.

Berhasil, sesuatu yang telah melekat dalam kamus, ia meletakkan dengan sangat hati-hati Kristal sewarna _**emerald**_ muda itu ke dalam kotak kaca di tangan Takao. Jika diperhatikan lebih dalam, maniknya dan manik sang korban memiliki warna yang sama, hanya saja ia lebih dominan dan lebih terang.

Sesudah berhasil mengeluarkan bola mata dari sebelah kiri, kini Midorima bekerja kembali dengan tahapan yang sama untuk mencongkel bola mata sebelah kanan.

Darah muncrat bersamaan dengan jeritan, mengenai punggung tangan Miyaji dan Kimura yang memegangi kepala. Mereka terhentak walau tidak terlalu menonjol. Bagaimanapun terlihat ngilu ketika jari-jari panjang Midorima mencabut isi mata itu keluar dari tempatnya, kemudian ia mengisi lubang yang tertinggal dengan air raksa dan membiarkan objek tersiksa sampai menghembuskan napas terakhir.

Melempar sarung tangan juga jas putihnya yang sudah berubah warna merah ke dalam kotak sampah. Dia mencuci tangan sebersih mungkin. Melayangkan mata melihat Takao yang meletakkan kotak kaca berisi mainannya di atas meja. Berdesis tidak suka karena wajah Takao begitu pucat, jika begitu dia tidak akan bisa diandalkan dalam hal yang lebih dari ini. "Takao," panggilnya.

Takao mendongak mengikuti arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Ya, ada apa?" jawabnya.

"Bungkus mayatnya dan masukkan ke dalam peti," berperintah, ia berjalan menghidupkan lampu lalu menuju _**computer**_ yang tertata rapi di salah satu sudut dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

Takao diam untuk sesaat, namun ia beringsut dari lokasi, "Tidak dibersihkan dulu? Dia berlumuran darah," sarannya.

Jari-jari menari di atas keyboard hitam menciptakan barisan-barisan kalimat dengan mata yang intens menatap layar bercahaya. "Jangan dibersihkan, biarkan saja berlumuran darah sebab dia yang menjadikannnya indah," katanya, menolehkan kepala namun tak sampai melihat lawan bicara. "Kau tahu, itulah namanya seni. Sesuatu akan lebih indah ketika kau memandangnya dengan seni," lanjutnya.

Takao mengangguk walau ia tak paham, persetan dengan seni, yang ada dirinya masih merasakan panas dingin.

Ia berpikir, bagaimana jika nanti malam orang ini datang dalam mimpinya dan menyeretnya ke dalam neraka. Sembari memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, ia mulai bergegas bekerja sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan. Miyaji dan Kimura sudah pergi ketika _**project**_ usai, mereka mendapatkan perintah untuk memberi makan korban selanjutnya yang bernama Kagami Taiga.

Suara _**print**_ -an menderu mencetak beberapa lembar dokumen penting, dimasukkan dalam amplop merah dan diletakkan di atas mayat sebelum peti ditutup. Gagang telpon di telinga, ia berbicara setelah orang di sana menyauti, "Aomine, aku akan mengirim barangnya ke sana dalam waktu setengah jam, jadi jangan pergi ke mana-mana."

"Oke, pilih jalan memutar, ya. Kudengar dari klien, banyak polisi di jalan biasa kita lalui."

"Ya." Tentu saja dia sudah tahu tentang masalah seperti itu, karena dalam bertindak memang harus selalu hati-hati dan bisa melihat situasi juga kondisi. Omong-omong soal itu, dia mempunyai satu anak buah yang dapat dipercaya untuk memantau bagaimana situasi aman di jalanan atau di sekitar, dia juga yang akan mengantarkan mayat ini ke rumah Aomine.

Mobil sudah siap di halaman belakang, peti berisi mayat di masukkan dengan hati-hati. Sebelum gas dipacu, Midorima mendekati sang supir yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya itu. "Otsubo," katanya. "Ingat, putar jalan lewat utara."

Pria berbola mata hitam dengan alis yang begitu tajam mengangguk mengerti. Menderukan mesin dan melaju keluar markas. Ia sudah sering mengantar barang ke rumah Aomine, baik siang, sore, malam, maupun pagi. Jadi ia sudah mengerti seluk beluk jalanan juga tentang polisi yang beroprasi.

Memutar jalan memang memakan waktu tidak sedikit dibandingkan dengan biasanya, manalagi jika melewati arah utara bagian kota Shutoku. Banyaknya pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang membuatnya harus berhenti disetiap lampu lalu lintas.

Ia tersenyum ramah ketika perpapasan dengan seorang polisi. Namun, setelah itu langsung menancap gas sebab ia melihat ada yang memotret mobilnya sembari berbisik-bisik. " _ **Damn!"**_ ia mengumpat kala itu.

Dibutuhkan waktu 50 menit untuk memarkir sebuah vios hitam di halaman belakang rumah berarsitektur barat. Seorang bersurai _ **navy**_ keluar dari sarangnya. "Lama sekali, Otsubo." Ia memprotes, raut kesal jelas tersirat di wajahnya yang sama sekali tak pernah terlihat santai. Menunggu kedatangan barang dari jam empat sore sampai matahari sudah menenggelamkan diri, tepatnya sudah pukul enam. Yang benar saja, ia tidak suka menunggu.

"Maaf, Aomine-san. Kau tahu kan jalan utara seperti apa?" membuka bagian belakang mobil, mengisyaratkan anak buah Aomine utuk menurunkan barang segera. "Lagipula, aku bertemu dengan polisi yang mencurigakan, untung saja masih sempat untuk kabur."

Aomine hanya mendesis tidak mau peduli.

"Iya, letakkan saja di situ," kata Aomine setelah berada di ruang tamu bersama klien yang menelponnya memita barang tadi siang.

Dia Mengibaskan tangan memberi pesan tak langsung untuk mereka yang tidak berkepentingan segera enyah dari ruangan. "Kau mau memeriksanya dulu?" katanya kepada pria seumuran yang memiliki wajah seringai nan sombong. Jika dalam hidup ini tak butuh uang, Aomine sangat malas berurusan dengan pria yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja, Aomine," katanya. "Bisa saja kau menjual mayat busuk padaku," sindirnya sembari membuka peti sewarna kayu tua.

"Hah, mayat itu masih hangat, kau tahu. Midorima baru saja mencongkel matanya dua jam lalu." Menjelaskan. "Darahnya saja masih ada yang belum membeku, dan bau amisnya sangat menyengat."

Mata coklat keabu-abuannya mengkilat, lelaki itu tertawa sadis tanpa jeda. "Ya ya, aku hanya bercanda." Teralihkan dengan amplop merah yang ada di atas tubuh si mayat, tangan berbalut kulit pucat mencomotnya, membuka, dan membaca isi dokumen tersebut.

 _ **Nama: Mibuchi Reo**_

 _ **Umur: 20 tahun**_

 _ **Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**_

 _ **Warna Bola Mata: Lembut Kehijauan**_

 _ **Masalah: Frustasi dengan hidup dan ditemukan saat akan bunuh diri. Bla… bla… bla…**_

Setelah membaca keterangan yang menunjukkan identitas mayat, ia menyeringai kearah wajah Aomine, kemudian berkata, "500000 yen," tawarnya, duduk kembali ke sofa dan menyesap anggur merah.

Aomine menyerngit tajam, semoga orang itu tidak bercanda dengannya. "Hah, yang benar saja hanya 500000, Makoto." Mengambil sebatang rokok menyundutnya untuk kemudian dihisap secara perlahan. "Barangnya masih sangat segar, baru mati beberapa jam lalu, jika pun disantap pasti dagingnya gurih. Aku pasang 1000000 yen," cerocosnya.

Makoto, lengkapnya Hanamiya Makoto melingkarkan tangannya di dada, ia tampak sedang berpikir menimang-nimang harga yang pas. Ia tidak menolak argumen yang keluar dari mulut Aomine, ya, memang begitu adanya.

Tanganya terjulur merampas satu batang rokok dari cangkang, ia mendekatkan diri sembari menyedot batangan putih ketika Aomine memberikan rokoknya untuk berbagi api. "Jika kusanggupi 1000000 yen, apa aku akan mendapatkan bonus?"

Aomine menyender pada tubuh sofa , meniupkan kabut putih ke permukaan. "Sebenarnya aku punya barang yang dapat kaujadikan pajangan di ruang tamumu itu," katanya memulai.

Makoto akan menjadi pendengar yang baik jika Aomine sudah berbicara seperti yang baru saja terjadi. "Barang yang seperti apa, terdengar menarik."

"Tentu saja, aku jatuh cinta pada matanya yang merah gelap," ucapnya, mengembangkan senyum. Ia teringat bagaimana bocah bernama Kagami itu memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Bola mata itu akan menjadi yang paling favorit di antara koleksiku," lanjutnya, membuang abu sekar ke dalam asbak berkepala kuda.

"Eh." Makoto hanya menyeringai.

"Besok aku dan Midorima akan mencongkel matanya, dan setelah itu mayatnya boleh kau ambil, cukup dengan setengah harga," Aomine terkekeh.

"Hah, masih harus membayar? Bukan bonus namanya, Aomine."

Kristal _**lazuline**_ melirik dan menatap lawan bicara intens. "Itu bonus, Makoto," katanya meyakinkan. "Aku malah akan menjual mayat anak itu di atas 2000000 yen."

"Anak? Masih anak-anak?"

"Ya, umurnya masih limabelas tahun," mematikan puntung rokok. "Dia mempunyai surai seperti mata api, sudah kubilang sangat bagus jika dijadikan panjangan tanpa mata."

Makoto Hanamiya mengedikkan bahu. "Oke, kita sepakat," katanya. "1000000 yen untuk mayat bernama Mibuchi Reo ini, dan besok akan kutagih janjimu memberikan barang yang bagus. Jika tidak…" menggantung di udara.

"Santai saja," jawab Aomine cepat, ia tahu isi otak orang sombong itu pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan saling membunuh.

"Kutransfer langsung uangnya ke rekeningmu."

Aomine mengangguk dan menjabat tangan teman bisnisnya sebagai saling menyepakati dan merangkul untuk memberi kesan akrab. Itu percakapan terakhir mereka, selepasnya Makoto membawa mayat pemuda bernama Reo itu bersama dengan antek-antek pergi dari rumahnya.

Dia menguap lelah, tetapi masih meninggalkan seringaian sadis.

… **..**

 **..**

Sedan hitam bersemu biru mengklakson tiga kali di depan gerbang menjulang tinggi. Tidak lama seorang _**security**_ datang untuk membukakan pagar berbesi tajam sewarna sayap gagak. _**Security**_ itu __membungkuk dan memberi senyum hangat ketika kepemilikan mobil turun dari zonanya. "Selamat malam, Tuan," sapanya.

Pakaian kasual menempel di tubuh yang penuh dengan bentukan otot. Seraya menutup pintu mobil, ia membalas sapaan penjaga keamanan tersebut. "Ya," katanya, meski hanya dengan wajah bosan.

Midorima memajang tampang datar tanpa kacamata melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke rumah di saat makan malam.

"Oi, makan besar," katanya, mencomot hidangan tanpa izin kemudian menarik kursi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Cuci dulu tanganmu, Aomine!" hardik Midorima kesal. Dia mengambil segelas air dan menegak untuk mendorong makanannya ke lambung.

Aomine kalem, mengacuhkan setiap cerca yang keluar dari mulut Midorima, ia sibuk mengunyah makanan yang terhidang lezat. Tidak sia-sia dirinya datang, karena memang perut sedang lapar.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Midorima setelah menyelesaikan telanan terakhir. "Mau membahas tentang oprasi Anak itu?" masih dalam mode Tanya.

Aomine mendesis, menuangkan air ke dalam gelas. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," jawabnya, meminum hingga ludes. "Bagaimana mata mayat tadi siang?"

Mereka berdiri bersama, meninggalkan ruangan beraroma bumbu. Duduk di sofa santai. "Bagus, aku suka warnanya," jawab Midorima. "Kuperbesar menggunakan lensa midri dan yang terlihat adalah kawah sewarna hijau muda namun kebiruan."

"Boleh juga," respon lelaki berparas sinis. Menyender, menatap udara kosong di depan, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan bola mata sewarna _**carmin.**_ Apa jadinya dan ada pemandangan seperti apa ketika kelereng itu diperbesar dengan alat yang tadi Midorima ucapkan. "Aku mau menemui anak itu terlebih dahulu. Masalah oprasi nanti kita bicarakan lagi," katanya, menoleh ke arah Midorima yang sedang membaca buku sains kesayangan.

Tanpa menoleh, ia menjawab, "Lakukanlah, itu kan barang milikmu."

Aomine menata senyum sambil menyabut satu batang rokok, menyundutnya menyesap penuh tapi tanpa makna berarti. Sebelum hengkang, ia menjaili mahluk bermata empat terlebih dahulu dengan cara menyemburkan asap rokok yang sangat dihindarinya karena dapat menganggu system pernapasan.

"Sial, Aomine!" Midorima mengumpat.

Sang pelaku hanya menggaungkan tawa meninggalkan Midorima beserta kekesalannya. Ia keluar lewat pintu belakang karena langsung menuju tempat tujuan. Berjalan, memasukkan satu tangan ke dalam saku jins dan tangan lainnya bekerja memainkan batangan yang menyisakan bau nikotin di setiap lorong yang ia lalui.

Sampai pada ruangan kecil yang kemarin sempat ia kunjungi. Di depan pintu utama, ia membuang sisa rokok ke tanah bertumbuh rerumputan kecil, padahal rokok itu masih dapat dikatakan panjang untuk beberapa kali hisapan lagi. Namun, sepertinya ia sudah tidak nafsu sebab ada yang lebih utama daripada semestinya.

Miyaji dan Kimura menyambut, melupakan sejenak permainan kartu reminya. "Aomine-san," Kimura bertutur. "Mau melihat bocah itu?"

Si kepala _**navy**_ hanya menggeram sebagai jawaban, meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk membukakan pintu tak layak tapi anehnya masih juga kuat. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ruangan yang berisi mainannya sudah terbuka bebas. Sebelum melangkah masuk, Aomine meminta sesuatu kepada lelaki bersurai _**blonde**_.

Kagami agak terhentak melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

Pria besar tanpa kemeja juga celana dasar sebagaimana orang yang menemuinya kemarin. Terlihat santai dengan pakaian yang melekat, tetapi Kagami tetap tidak suka dengan seringaian yang tertanam pada wajah orang di depan saat ini, berdiri melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan menghina.

Memori terputar bebas di otak tanpa cacat, mengingat jika ia telah meludahi wajahnya. Mengingat sakitnya saat ia disundut dengan api rokok. Untuk tujuan apa orang itu memeriksa matanya, dan kenapa ia diselamatkan saat akan dipukul oleh orang-orang brengsek.

Masih menjadi sebuah misteri untuk apa dirinya dikurung dan disiksa di sini. Di ruangan yang sama sekali bukan tempat untuk manusia, walaupun saat masih diluaran bebas ia tidak mementingkan tempat untuk tidur.

Kemarin, meski hanya samar ia mendengar tentang bola mata, dan ia tahu persis bagaimana pria satunya yang memakai kacamata sangat takut jika pria berkulit _**dim**_ itu akan melukai matanya. Ada apa dengan mata dan apa sangkut paut dengan dirinya yang hanya anak sampah?

Kagami menghindari tatapan manik _**sapphire**_ yang begitu dingin. Mengalihkan mata pada besi yang melingkari pergelangan tangan. Ia berharap orang itu cepat lenyap dari hadapan. Tapi sayang yang tejadi malah berkebalikan dengan apa yang diinginkan. Ia kaget ketika tangan _ **dim**_ dingin meraba pipinya yang kotor, ingin menepis namun tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Bocah, kau belum tidur?" Aomine bertanya. Tangan yang meraba pipi sekarang menarik dagu Kagami supaya mereka bersih tatap. "Mana mata yang berkilat tajam seperti kemarin, hh?" lanjutnya agak kecewa.

Tapi Kagami masih enggan melihat. Dalam hati ia sedang bersumpah serapah mengumpat segalanya. Dada bergemuruh ingin sekali menonjok wajah orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Aku Aomine, orang yang akan memiliki bola mata indahmu itu sebentar lagi," seringainya.

Bola mata? Tentang itu lagi?

Kagami tak bisa untuk tidak menatap lelaki bernama Aomine kali ini. Pertanyaan dalam benaknya seakan meminta untuk dibebaskan. "Apa maksudmu tentang itu?" Ia memberanikan diri membuka mulut yang perih.

Aomine menyerngit, tak menyangka jika bocahnya akan bertanya. "Berani juga kau bertanya, nak."

"Bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan dan aku tidak butuh. Hanya bertanya apa maksud anda akan memiliki bola mataku?" tuturnya lagi tanpa takut, malah ia menghidupkan lampu seperti sedang dalam edisi perdebatan.

Aomine menyembunyikan senyum, entah harus jujur atau tidak jika dirinya mulai tertarik dengan nada bicara Kagami. "Memiliki, ya, memiliki," responnya tak berarti. "Aku akan mencongkel bola matamu dan akan kujadikan koleksi yang paling berharga," jelasnya langsung pada poin.

Kagami diam menutup mulut rapat. Mencongkel bola mata? Maksudnya apa, ia sama sekali belum mengerti.

Aomine tertawa keras sampai Kagami mentapnya aneh. Ia bisa menebak pikiran anak bersurai merah bata itu saat ini. Wajahnya yang polos dengan hiasan biru di mana-mana karena memar, guratan bingung jelas tercipta di sana.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, merampas tangan Kagami yang terborgol. Memegang besi, ia masukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubang yang ada. Saat itu juga tangan Kagami terbebas.

Senang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Senang dengan wajah bengong Kagami yang melihat tanganya terbebas. "Aku beri kau kebebasan malam ini," ujarnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dari jongkok begitupun dengan Kagami. "Karena besok kauakan menjadi mayat."

Remaja berkulit madu mendongak pada orang yang lebih tinggi. Dadanya berdegup kencang, berarti sisa waktu untuk melihat alam semesta hanya tinggal menghitung jam. "Itu artinya aku akan mati," gumamnya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh," jawab Aomine. "Menjadi mayat itu mati, dan kau mati setelah aku mencongkel kedua matamu." Ia berbalik memunggungi lawan interaksi.

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan mataku!?" Tanya Kagami.

Aomine yang baru saja melangkah pergi kembali terhenti. Kaki terbalut sepatu yang sudah berada di bibir pintu keluar, berbalik arah mendatangi bocah ingusan yang ingin mendapatkan jawaban.

Aomine tersenyum, memepet tubuh Kagami hingga terpentok tembok menindih sebarisan semut yang lewat. Tangannya naik meraba pipi bengkak Kagami, kemudian menyentuh sekitar area mata. Untuk sesaat Aomine hanya terpaku pada kerlingan iris berwarna merah dengan titik hitam di tengah. Dia jatuh cinta pada mata itu, kalau boleh ingin rasanya mencongkel saat ini juga, mengeluarkan Kristal terperangkap.

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan mataku!?" Kagami mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, sebab ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Aomine tersadar, membawanya kembali dalam permukaan nyata. Ia memajukan wajah, mendekatkan bibir kehitaman pada telinga Kagami, lalu berbisik, "Karena kau memiliki bola mata unik yang tak dimiliki orang lain."

Kagami mendorong tubuh besar Aomine jijik.

"Jadi, jika kau mati salahkan saja kenapa kau memiliki mata itu," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan apa yang ada dalam diriku. Tapi aku tak mengerti jika mata ini adalah mautku," tutur Kagami, suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak menyangka jika aku ditangkap dan disiksa hanya karena memiliki mata sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Tapi, bukan berarti hanya aku satu-satunya, kan?"

Aomine menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu apa, bocah?"

Kagami menelan ludah pahit, ingin rasanya mengeluarkan air mata yang telah bergumpal. Namun, selagi masih bisa menahan, ia akan berusaha kuat untuk tidak menangis. "Sebelum aku disiksa di sini, hidupku sudah tersiksa. Aku hanya anak sampah, kenapa orang-orang seperti kalian tak memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup,"

"Oi, tidak usah mendrama seperti itu, nak," timpal Aomine bosan.

"Kenapa bukan orang berada yang kalian perlakukan seperti ini? Meski aku tak ingin semua itu terjadi," Kagami menunduk memikirkan begitu naif dirinya. "Hanya heran selalu saja yang rendah menjadi korbannya."

"Kauingin tahu alasannya," ucap Aomine, mengangkat wajah Kagami yang tertunduk. "Karena manusia yang berada itu berhak hidup."

"JADI MAKSUDMU KAMI YANG RENDAH TIDAK BERHAK HIDUP!" Teriak Kagami kuat, darahnya berdesir kencang memanaskan tubuh.

Sangat tidak rela dirinya diinjak. Meski ia baru limabelas tahun, ia sudah dewasa karena kehidupan yang dijalaninya.

Orang pikir, remaja seumuran dirinya hanya bisa bermain. Mungkin untuk orang lain itu tidak salah, tapi salah untuk orang sepertinya. Dengan umur seminim ini, ia sudah merasakan bagaimana asin manis garam kehidupan. Jadi, saat ada orang yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya tidak layak hidup, tidak tahukah mereka bagaimana perjuangan mempertahankan nyawa dari sesuap makan.

Apakah mereka akan bisa sepertinya jika berpindah posisi. "KAU SIAPA, HH? KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENGATAKAN ITU!" Teriaknya lagi tepat di hadapan wajah Aomine.

Yang diteriaki hanya memasang wajah datar, menyepelekan perkataan dari bocah ingusan tidak penting.

Ia melingkarkan tangan di dada. "Ya, memang itu takdirnya. Orang rendah tidak berhak hidup," jawab Aomine membalas tatapan Kagami yang ingin memakannya. "Alasannya karena, kau hanya menjadi sampah di dunia ini. Kau tahu sampah?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman licik. "Sampah adalah sesuatu yang disingkirkan karena tidak berguna, dan itu dirimu," tunjuknya pada Kagami. "Satu lagi, kau tahu betapa banyaknya manusia di bumi saat ini? Itulah kenapa kami ada, untuk membuang orang-orang yang tidak berguna sehingga populasi berku– BANGSAT!" Aomine mengumpat mengusap darah yang timbul dari sudut bibir dengan jempol.

Sedangkan Kagami masih mengepalkan tangan erat, matanya berkilat dan giginya bergemeretak usai mendaratkan tinju di wajah pria yang yang bicaranya tidak enak didengar. Ia marah. Sungguh marah. Tidak memandang lagi arti kesopanan bahwa yang muda harus tunduk pada yang tua. Ia juga tidak tahu mendapatkan kekuatan darimana sampai melukai bibir Aomine.

Bringas, napas memburu. Netranya berkeliling melihat seluruh ruangan. Titik akhir bola mata merah itu jatuh pada pintu yang terbuka lebar. Memanfaatkan situasi di mana Aomine sedang sibuk mengumpat dengan sakit yang ia rasakan, Kagami lincah melesat mendobrak udara di depan menuju pintu keluar.

Namun.

Bruk!

Kagami tersungkur, satu jengkal lagi kepalanya nyaris menghantam teralis besi berkarat. Jika saja takdir berkata lain mungkin tengkorak keras itu sudah sobek dan otaknya akan tercecer ke mana-mana.

Aomine menyeringai ganas.

Perhitungannya untuk menjenggal pergelangan kaki Kagami yang sedang berlari membuahkan hasil. Ia sempat tertawa sejenak, kemudian menarik kerah belakang Kagami membangunkannya. "Oh, kau mau kabur," desisnya.

Kagami meronta ingin lepas. Jika saja berhasil ia sudah lari sekuat tenaga dan kemungkinan besar keluar dari tempat memuakkan ini.

Cengkraman tangan Aomine berpindah kebagian leher, menekan titik vital di mana nyawa akan berlabuh terakhir kali di sana. Kagami mengerang ingin meloloskan napas yang tertahan, tapi Aomine tidak akan memberi toleransi. Malah, ia mendorong tubuh Kagami sampai menabrak tembok kuat. "Kalau saja matamu itu tak berguna, aku sudah membunuhmu kemarin!" hardiknya.

Kagami meringis, buliran air keluar dari mata. Ia sudah kalah. Kalah akan komitmen jika sesakit apapun ia tidak akan menangis. Kedua tangan naik, menyentuh tangan pihak yang sedang mencekiknya meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Aomine berdecih muak, melepaskan cengkraman. Memperhatikan Kagami yang terbatuk-batuk dan mengatur napas sedemikian rupa. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia menggeret Kagami keluar dari tempat itu.

"Aomine-san, bocah itu mau dibawa ke mana?" pertanyaan datang dari Miyaji yang keheranan.

Aomine enggan menjawab, bahkan, melirik pun tidak. Melangkah cepat sembari menarik Kagami.

"Aomine."

Ia hentikan langkah ketika bertemu dengan Midorima. "Aku baru saja mau menemuimu," katanya.

"Aku justru menyusulmu ke sini, karena kau lama." Pandangannya jatuh pada anak berambut merah yang sedang digandeng di samping. Ia kembali menatap Aomine, baru saja mulutnya akan terbuka, namun..

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah," kata Aomine cepat, tahu apa yang tersirat dari mimik temannya.

Sedikit tak percaya, Midorima mengajukan pertanyaan, "Atas dasar apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku ingin menyiksanya di rumah sebelum dia mati."

Midorima menaikkan alis heran, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun di urungkan, ia ganti dengan, "Terserah, intinya besok kita lakukan oprasi sesuai jadwal."

"Aku tahu itu," jawabnya.

Dialog terakhir antara partner kerja sebelum mereka berbalik pada hal masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

…

 **Salam AoKaga,**

 **Zoka**


End file.
